Amelia Webber
__TOC__ Abilities Electricity In contrast with traditional mythology about dragons, Amelia cannot breathe fire, instead she can emit a high electrical energy bolt originating within her body and discharged at a significant voltage from her mouth, the strike being the equivalent in heat and intensity to that of a lightning bolt, with a range comparable to an averaged lengthen football field. Thus, she is liable to incinerate virtually whatever is struck instantaneously. Due to her age, she exhibits considerably difficult controlling the trajectory, making it fairly inaccurate on frequent occasions. Alternatively, she has a secondary way of use, releasing the energy in the form of a concentrated shockwave from the constant traveling currents engulfing her body. The difference is while her overall radius drastically increases, the strength is lessened as a result, although the velocity will inevitably throw anything aside regardless. Where it is deadly is the possibility of being struck multiple times amidst the lightning storm. She cannot both immediately after one another, and must conserve her energy prior to unleash another blast of either. An additional benefit pertains to the defensive characteristics she can employ. With a perpetual flow of electrical energy surrounding her body, approaching her can be hazardous, the volatile nature of the lightning attracted to anything in close proximity to her, even more so to metal objects. Likewise, it makes it difficult to pierce through. While human, Amelia retains the ability to produce electricity spark, primarily to shock her targets. She can even use the currents to shield herself and is capable of inflict severe harm if she conducts enough energy however. Nonetheless, her powers are enormously reduced, barely a quarter in this form and heavily taxing if used with impunity. Enhanced Physical Nature Similarity to all dragons, Amelia demonstrates exceptionally augmented physical attributes, specifically in her strength, agility, and reflexes all of which fall arguably superior to most other creatures excluding her own races, where she is in fact considered partially weak, having not yet matured. Her most distinguishing improvement in factored in her dexterity. She excels at high velocities, with flight pace above seven hundred miles at maximum thrust, with a dive accelerating to even higher speeds. Her defensive traits are steadily less impressive and render her heavily susceptible to injury from any non-conventional weaponry, high caliber bullets or armor piercing are have a particular concern since they generally can evade her electrical defenses. Likewise, to others of her kind, she boosts a regenerative capability, thus allowing her to recover from damaged tissue in relative haste, with more harsh wounds demanding a large degree of time, usually amounts to several hours depending on severity. Likewise, with her other abilities, as a human everything is noticeably reduced to barely a quarter, while her healing falls into even greater decline. Oddly enough, she maintains remarkable dexterity even as a human, although still far removed from her dragon form. A constant regardless of her form would be a magical resistance, greatly diminishing the efficiency of any magic used upon her, if not outright negating it entirely. A practically potent individual could theoretically inflict harm, although to what extent is often negligible; especially elemental varied powers. She does have vulnerable spots where such direct impact would have a more noticeable effect. Her degree of her resistance is unknown but seemingly wanes when exposed for long durations. Emotional Augmentation Uniquely her own, Amelia has demonstrated the ability to not only influence the emotional state of any sentient being, but steadily amplify the intensity, until possibly reaching extremes. For majority sake’s this primarily increases positive sensations and may even revive an individual from a depression. The effects are subtle, to an extent they feel mildly intoxicating, increasing while remaining within the general vicinity of her aura, which can stretch upwards of several yards. In an alternative scenario, this ability can augment negative emotions if Amelia is unaware of the current emotional turmoil the person is suffering and does not target them specifically. The acceleration is identical; thereby the aforementioned depressed individual may turn hostile. Direct contact with anyone while she utilizes her abilities sharply enhances the effects, although regardless, it is temporary. Consequently, frequent abuse can produce sensual and arousing sensations for Amelia; victim of her own amusements and in a highly vulnerable state should she neglect to notice. This is further made worse as the ability is taxing; leaving it difficult for her to resistant once, she has exceeded her limits. She will suffer after she passes out, awaking to migraines and occasional trembling. Biological Profile Appearance As a human, Amelia is exceptionally petite, standing at an estimated five foot two, if not slightly below with a mere weight of hundred pounds. She boasts a slender, curved and partially athletically frame yet lacks a noticeably toned physique nor is she muscular defined. Her complexion is relatively pale, with soft facial features, captivated by vivid hazel tinted hues, and thinly coiled pink lips. Her hair reaches passed her shoulders, hung usually half way in front and is every color imaginable. Amelia has a seemingly insatiable penchant for dying her hair a variety of vibrant color, usually settling on a deep red but often will add orange or blonde streaks. Likewise she dons numerous contacts and make up to match her outlandish style. Her attire is decidedly unorthodox, enough she has described herself “wildly eccentric” or otherwise entirely random, which in either case is an accuracy representation. It is a given probability her outfits are chosen on a spur of the moment, based on what she determines makes her “pop.” This can stretch from a white floral sundress to bizarre color combinations such as orange and yellow stockings accompanied with a black skirt or faded red jeans. The only apparent constant is everything she wears has a simplistic quality, devoid completely of any sense of elegancy, which calls into question her inability to characteristic fashion. Oddly enough, she appears to have a love hate feeling towards clothing, and only recently adopted this new trend. For this reason Amelia will usually bear a decent amount of skin, albeit in a refined manner. When unveiling her dragon form, Amelia’s scales is deep crimson shade almost comparable to a blood tint. Her elongated neck emits an array of serrated edges angled upward, cascading down along the entangled fur upon her shoulders, and further along body. Her head consists of spiked ridges extruding out from the basis of her skull, while her mouth is sharply curved with a mild overbite of both the lower and upper jaw. Smoldering garnet hues now shimmer, surrounding darkened pupils. With a powerful frame, she is capable of slicing through virtually any material with her claws, while a whip from her jagged tail could outright demolish the structure. Her bite is the equivalent of over fifty thousand pounds of force per square inch, which is moderately weaker than her kin despite her intimidating size. Amelia’s stature is an approximated fifteen or so feet from the ground up, and close to fifty in overall length. Her outstretched wingspan is estimated to be noticeably south of hundred feet, once again smaller than the norm to accommodate her impressive speed. Personal Belongings Personality Amelia’s clothing is a mirror reflection of her character, and vice versa. She is flamboyant and extravagant, willingly ready to speak her mind without restraint and exceptionally hyperactive, almost to the extent of being thought on a endless sugar high. Likewise, she is high strung and frequently attention seeking, always having a desire to be in the spotlight and can be rather childish, especially when told what to do. This unsurprisingly can give a false impression of an abrasive and unruly young woman, which while not wholly inaccurate, is neither a correct evaluation. In contrast to others, her intentions are purely innocent, aiming to amuse and entertain not only herself but everyone she able to tolerate her eccentric manner and wiles, the later pertaining to her beloved hobby of pranks, something is has since perfected her art in. The basis for her behavior derives from a lack of understanding toward human culture. Everything to her is foreign, even clothing, explaining her nonexistent sense of modesty. Consequently she is easily impressionable and ever curious, hence the child-esque comparison. Her intent is never one of malice however she can be convinced to perform such actions under the proper circumstances simply due to her naivety. Where Amelia draws human-esque comparison is her passion for dancing and singer, both she excels in considerably, yet for unknown reasons she is much less boastful about her vocal talents, and will in fact uncharacteristic shy away from any form of compliment in toward them. The sole exception seemingly is her sister, with whom she is especially fond of, enough she will actually fall in line, albeit begrudgingly, when asked. She is also a shameless flirt, usually doing so only because the reactions of humans fascinates her. In conjunction with her powers, this can be an indirectly dangerous ploy since she has very limited comprehension of emotions History Amelia's origin was not upon Earth, nor is she in fact human. Her ancestry traces another worldly dimension unbeknownst to the current civilization, hidden beneath the veil. It was one where mythical creatures roamed and dominate the land. What she is does not have a terminology in her nature tongue however is thought the equivalent of the dragon masked in legend upon earth. Amidst her universe, the youngling was the youngest among her kin, a child within a powerful hierarchy, which possessed sizable dominance upon the land dwelling region. She was soon to come of age and thus receive tutelage to further her capabilities and prepare her both for the onset of adulthood and to further the dominance of the clan. This would demand of her a rate of passage, to prove herself however precede such a ceremony she was expected to enter a state of hibernation to augment her powers, allowing them to nurture and to be ready to harness upon her awakening. Either of these traditions was of any pressing interest for the youngling, who only sought a means to amuse herself although she did harbor a competitive streak with her kin, albeit only a childish one. Due to her youth, she was left oblivious to the happenings surrounding their territory. Conflict had long begun, for reasons of supposed retribution; it was entirely unknown at least for her sake. All which had been certain is causalities of their kind were mounting, and begrudgingly the responsibility to assist her clan in this plight would come, or rather so had been the aspiration. When her take of slumber initiated she would be engulfed in the dimensional rift identified later to be the Shift. This otherworld phenomenon would propel the young dragon through the void to Earth. Her location in this new world was obscured, and even than it was unlikely, she could have been disrupted. She would eventually awaken, over a year later, stranded along the coast of France in her human form, her powers having waned to such an extent in this unfamiliar realm she could not shift her to her dragon body for a considerable time. She caused quite the spectacle given her nude appearance and seemingly aimless venture through the city of Paris. In a peculiar turn of events, she felt a compulsion, something pulling her in a specific direction. What this was would later be determined as a connection to one of her few surviving siblings, who would discover her through similar means, in addition to the attention she garnered. Present day, Amelia has readily adjusted to living a predominately-human life, at least her understating of their culture. Her naivety is still quite prevalent, especially her regards to her manner of dress, which is to say, lack thereof entirely, although coincidently she had begun to fancy a certain trend of garments. More so she has acquired a wide array of hobbies, favoring dance and actually managing to establish something of a name in response. Likewise, singing is another talent she exhibits but refuses to make use of it. For now she is merely content to learn all she can about these humans, her curiosity endless, and she could not be more delighted to do so under the watchful guidance of her sister. Relationships Allies Enemies Timeline Category:Characters Category:Otherworld Category:Veil Crossers